<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under pressure by MoonTearChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466222">Under pressure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild'>MoonTearChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Groping, ITS PISS, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, yup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought I'd experiment writing kinks I'm not personally into.</p><p>Inspired by one amazing person I will not out for their pee pee ways.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought I'd experiment writing kinks I'm not personally into.</p><p>Inspired by one amazing person I will not out for their pee pee ways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"No, Witt, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's</span>
  <em>
    <span> too dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" He snaps, rolling his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time within the last hour or so. The trickster was whining like an incessant child, and while Crypto would sometimes - albeit reluctantly - admit it was quite endearing, right now it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I really gotta go!" He exclaims, "Look, I'll just go out, duck behind a rock and come back in, two minute time out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a convincing argument, but still no dice. He wasn’t going to let Elliott win on this one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are three squads in the area. Hold it, or I'll cut it off." He practically snarls, hoping the green tint of his drone screen hid the reddening of his cheeks. It was… Something they hadn't discussed yet. He wasn’t exactly sure if he ever wanted to, in honesty, because what if Elliott thought he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Their relationship was still fresh, and he was still figuring out what was appropriate to talk about, so terrified of messing things up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he supposed it was all different inside the ring anyways. On the battlefield, they were secretive, still throwing jabs and barbs at each other in shows of bravado, but in the privacy of their rooms they were all soft words and heated touches. But Witt was just so… Tender. When they fucked, or well, they didn't fuck, they always </span>
  <em>
    <span>made love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and as amazing it was, sometimes he just wished there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. More like they were on the battlefield, clawing at each other, and that aggressive brand of flirting they always seemed to fall into so easily, he wanted that in the bedroom too. Was that too much to ask? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cryyyptoooo!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's brought out of his thoughts by the whine, which serves to further darken his cheeks with a blush. "C'mon man, I can't hold it much longer!" He takes a second to compose himself before logging off, having not even moved the drone from its spot for minutes now. It's then he realises just how serious Elliott really is. The trickster bounces on the balls of his feet, face crumpled in a mildly uncomfortable wince as he passes his wingman from hand to hand. Just watching him squirm like that makes him all kinds of hot under the collar he was embarrassed to even think about let alone voice, and his oversized coat begins to feel a little too stuffy. Elliott was struggling, pressing his thighs together so his knees quirked inwards. "I really gotta piss." He says hoarsely, and Tae Joon swallows hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting no response clearly made Elliott assume he had permission, but as he steps forward, hand reaching to unlock the door of the fancy modern house they were stationed in, Crypto snatches at the sleeve of his jumpsuit, dragging him back with a tight grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Witt." He snaps, and Elliott’s tight expression shifts to something moderately more angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, you want me to piss myself?!" He growls out, and Tae Joon's face darkens, skin hot against his augments in a way where he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> his blush is obvious, and his grip tightens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott’s expression goes through a myriad of changes in a second. Angry, confused, a few other things he isn't quite sure of and then… He smirks. "Well, aren't you filthy?" He asks, voice impossibly low, and Crypto isn't sure whether he means that in a bad way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he takes a step forward. And again. With Elliott now pressed against the wall, he's in charge, pinning him with his body as his mouth seeks out that delicious expanse of skin on his neck, mouthing, licking and biting without shame. He was hard in his jeans, and a sizable bump was forming in that hideous yellow jumpsuit as well, so that had to count for something, right? He reaches between them to cup at Elliott’s clothed cock and begins to rub, teasing it through the quilted fabric until his boyfriend is bucking against him. "Fuck, baby- W-Wait, I really gotta-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do it, then." Tae replies simply, lifting his other hand to press his fingertips against Elliott’s lower stomach. Watching Elliott’s breath stutter, hips bucking against him as he bites his lip, uncertainty and arousal in his eyes is addicting. He doesn't halt the hand groping Mirage through his suit, and pretty soon, he's choking back moans, and Crypto can feel the way his abs tense every time he presses against his stomach. He knew Elliott was close. They were locked in a heated gaze, but his eyes were fluttering, betraying his oncoming orgasm, and he groans, hands scrabbling at the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-Nnnn, I'm- I-I need to-" Elliott stutters, eyes glazed over and a fog in his mind, drool leaking from the corner of his lips. Crypto smirks, speaking as his hand presses forcefully against Elliott once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let go for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's truly a marvelous sight, a symphony of beauty, and Tae Joon is the conductor. Elliott shakes, moaning out loud as his eyes roll back into his head, jaw falling slack. His hips cant forward into Crypto's hand as he cums, but then the familiar relief begins to fill him, the sound of his piss hitting the floor between them as he humps against his lover's hand, grinding against the wet fabric. A large stain darkened his jumpsuit at the crotch, and he whimpers as his underwear sticks to him, rubbing him uncomfortably now he was oversensitive from release. He felt absolutely spent, utterly sated in a way he didn't even think possible, and then his boyfriend is licking his neck again, nipping at his pierced ear with a smirk. "Just look at the mess you made, aein. Such a dirty boy." He coos lowly, and Elliott whines in the back of his dry throat. "But you're my good boy. Now, gaja. We have a match to win." He pulls away, and Elliott feels cold now without Crypto's warmth against him. He fumbles for the wingman he had dropped to the floor in his surprise, but pauses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-Wait, what about my…" he asks, looking down at the obvious mess of his jumpsuit. A chuckle comes from the opened door, Tae Joon having already left the building to head to the next ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave it, show everyone just how filthy you are."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>